ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Britt
Code-named Britt Britt (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.4). Britt says: "My name is Britt." was a former supermodel turned CVO vampire field agent. She became a living conduit for the Undermind, the zombie gestalt, and encountered the Ghostbusters while amassing power for it. History Britt was a supermodel in the 1970s, then later joined the Covert Vampiric Operations (CVO) outfit as a Vampire field agent. During a mission at Kirtland Underground Munitions Storage Complex, Britt and the team she was part of were sent to stop and contain the Infestation spread by the Undermind. The complex housed some deeply classified tech equipment, including an inter-dimensional portal. The portal served as a gateway to Dimension Z where the Infestation originated from. The head of CVO's Occult Scientific Research, Benny the Smith, who was also a Zombie, was overwhelmed by the Undermind and bit Britt on her right leg. She contracted the virus and became both Zombie and Vampire. Benny determined he would use Britt to open other universes by turning her into living Artillica, a fusion of magic and technology at the most fundamental level. Britt immediately responded to the autonomic appetite urges of the Undermind and fought to spread the virus so it could prosper and survive. She now had the power to open inter-dimensional portals and did so. Before the loop of energies keeping the portals were disrupted, Britt spread the Infestation into four other iterations of the universe and in each one, an avatar of Britt coordinated each event. As a vehicle of the Undermind, Britt used her avatars to gather secrets of advanced technology and sciences. In one of the universes, an avatar of Britt spread the Infestation to its iteration of New York City. Two days later, she appeared in the basement of the Firehouse and spoke with the Ghostbusters. Britt revealed an outside force was routing all 37 Zombies to attack the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man but it was all a ruse to manipulate the team into helping her gather the power of Gozer. Britt (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.5). Britt says: ''A power those Zombies are meant to weaken." In order to make sure they complied, Britt induced hypnosis on the Ghostbusters. Britt then stole a Trap in order to temporarily hold a portion of Gozer's essence. After Stay Puft dispersed, Britt successfully captured part of Gozer's essence. As a parting gift, she left Necrotic Slime in Newark, New Jersey. The four avatars were later reintegrated with Britt and her powers went completely off the scale. Magic could no longer stop her. Special Agent Cross made the sacrifice and turned himself into living Artillica, too. The final battle took place in CVO Coffin HQ where Cross stabbed Britt. He then created a magical whiteout to eliminate the Undermind. The act also changed the nature of magic and left Britt in a deathlike fugue state in the CVO Medicenter. Powers Britt simply had the attributes that come with being a Vampire such as shapeshifting to and from a mist form. After becoming living Artillica, she could open inter-dimensional portals, had complete mastery over magic, and could instantly regenerate, even with her head blown off. The Zombie/Vampire duality made her "crazy-powerful" but upon taking on her avatars, Britt's power went completely off the scale and magic could no longer harm her. An avatar of Britt uses hypnosis on the Ghostbusters and reformed in the Firehouse basement from a mist form. She remarked to herself it was rather difficult since all four had stubborn minds. Appearances *Infestation #1 **This explains the story arc, but doesn't include the Ghostbusters in it *Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 **One of the four avatars of Britt appears only *Ghostbusters: Infestation #2 **One of the four avatars of Britt appears only *Infestation #2 **This concludes the story arc, but doesn't include the Ghostbusters in it References Gallery Britt3.jpg|CVO Field Agent Britt11.jpg|Zombie Bite Britt.jpg|Ghostbusters Avatar Britt2.jpg|Ghostbusters Avatar manifests Britt16.jpg|Ghostbusters Avatar Britt14.jpg|Ghostbusters Avatar Britt15.jpg|Ghostbusters Avatar Britt10.jpg|Ghostbusters Avatar Britt12.jpg|Ghostbusters Avatar Britt13.jpg|Ghostbusters Avatar BrittCoverRIB.jpg|Ghostbusters Avatar on a Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 Cover RI-B Britt4.jpg|Transformers Avatar Britt5.jpg|G.I. Joe Avatar Britt6.jpg|Star Trek Avatar Britt8.jpg|Merged with Avatars Britt9.jpg|Deathlike Fugue State Category:Corporeal Category:IDW Characters